Just What I Want
by ferret assassin nin
Summary: The same story from my old account, KamizukiRaven, but newly edited. Hope you enjoy it and review! Now complete with story cover!
1. Chapter 1

**Just What I Want**

**Disclaimer:** I no own Naruto. I only borrow characters.

**Warning:** None.

**Summary:** Poor Kotetsu, his 14-year-old niece is in town and he has to watch her while her mother's out on a mission. At first he was, "Sure, no problem." Then as he found out what she does for a laugh… let's just say it's too late to say no.

**A/N: **Okay, so I know the idea seems weird but I wanted to put a twist on things. In most cases Kotetsu is purposed as not liking kids, so I decided to torture him. MuhHaHa! Anyway, please don't flame me for the idea, I'm just testing it out! *Hides behind Hayate* Well, review and tell meh what you think of the proposal! *Hayate moves away* No, don't let them kill me!!!

**Inner self/ Conscience**

_thoughts/ __dream_

'thought speech'

"Speech"

_'narrated thought'_

**Chapter 1**

I put my navy blue iPod on and crank the volume up to 7 as to drown out what my mother was saying. When she finishes I turn it off to catch the last bit of what she was saying.

"…So, Raven, go pack your things now so you don't regret it later." Her silky, raven, black hair fell to the end of her lower back and her face looked stern with worry. She's not even my real mother, I know because my mother had dirty blonde hair that fell right below her shoulders and a careless expression on her face. So my Step-mother was talking to me and I honestly didn't care about her.

"Eh, pack for what, I don't have a mission tomorrow, Ginny." I said merely shrugging my shoulders.

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that sweetie, why can't you just call me mom?" I looked at her with disbelief and try my best to suppress my laughter; her, _my mother_, this imposter posing as my _mother_? Please, like that'll ever happen, I mean it's like asking a mule to please sit down; impossible! I finally manage to keep my laughter under control and go to my original question.

"Okay, _mom_, what do I have to pack for? I mean, it's not like I have a mission tomorrow or anything." I said and only received a defeated sigh and a hint of frustration.

"Were you listening to _anything_ I was saying? I said you're going to your uncle's tonight because I have a mission and your father won't be home until next week. I suggest you pack for a week so you'll be prepared and an extra change of clothing 'cause I'm not sure when I'll be back." I blink twice then double over and cough a few times before I found my balance again. My uncle, the famous Psychology ninja, surly she doesn't mean that, maybe she meant to say something else?

"Er… did you say my uncle, Kotetsu? Are you sure, because I think I heard you wrong." Again, she looked me up and down and sighed.

"Yes, your uncle, Kotetsu, will be watching you while I'm on my mission and until I come back. Now, go pack your things so I won't be late for my mission tonight." Once she left, I shrugged my shoulders and turned my iPod back on and went upstairs to throw stuff in a book bag at random. A few articles of clothing, some underwear, some hygienic stuff, a few pencils and pens, a notebook with my stories in it and my book, "Impulse, by Ellen Hopkins," and that concluded my over-stuffed book bag.

After a few hours she finally comes to the door and walks me out then tells me where to go. I ask her if the address is correct, but she's already gone; so much for a mother, eh? On my way there I stopped to pick up a few things and stuff them in my already over-stuffed book bag. I'm really going to need a duffle sometime in the future.

* * *

By the time I reach my destination, it's nearly dark and the wind picks up. 'So, he lives in an apartment complex, not a bad place. I wish I could get an apartment to get away from that _imposter_.' I thought to myself and went to knock a few times on the door. Sure enough, it opens and I see the person with black, wild hair that fell all over the place and a small smile on his face. I tilt my head in curiosity and wait for him to say something.

"Why, if isn't my niece, Raven! How you've been, I haven't seen you in while. How's you mom keeping?" I really wasn't sure if this was my uncle, but I guess he was. He sounds like my uncle and looks like my uncle, so he must be.

"She's dead. Yeah, she died on her last mission into Oto." I said with no emotion in my voice. Eventhough I say this offhandedly, I feel entirely torn up inside. She was my mother after all; I'm not that cold.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, would like to come inside?" I merely nodded and he stepped away from the door to let me in. I come to find out I wasn't the only here. There was a guy with a senbon in his mouth, another that looked sick and one with hair that fell over his right eye. As if I wasn't already nervous, they were all looking at me.

"Oi, 'tsu, was this the niece you were going on 'bout?" The one with hair over his eye asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Raven this is Izumo, Hayate, Genma and this is my niece." They all smiled warmly and waved. I manage a small smile that doesn't reach my eyes and turn back to my uncle.

"…Are you really my uncle?" My hand went directly over my mouth. I didn't mean to let that slip! Great, not even five minutes and I'm already spilling random things out.

"Er…ano…I meant…uh…hi?" I said quickly hoping he didn't hear that.

"So, are you hungry, Rav'? You look like you haven't eaten." Kotetsu said. Okay, so either he didn't hear what I said or he's choosing to ignore it. If it's the second one, then I'll remember not to bring it up again.

"Well, er, not really… I haven't been terribly hungry recently." I lied just so I could avoid the question. However, it did have some truth to it.

"Oh, okay, well uh… sure. I'll show you to your bedroom then." He said and places his arm around my shoulders and led me away from the living room to a fairly simple bedroom.

"So, here's your bedroom and mine is down the hall to the right… the bathroom is to the left…and… you can go ahead and unpack." I nod once and go to reach my bag and start organizing my clothes into the bare dresser on the far left of the room. Then I go towards the desk and place my pens, pencils, and notebook in the desk along with my book and shove my iPod into my jeans pocket.

When I make my way back towards the living room, I slip into the kitchen as quickly as I could and stole a skewer and semi-sharp knife and shoved them in my pocket. I make my way back towards the living room only to run into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't see where I was going, so, sorry to run in to you like that!" I said quickly pushing myself back off the floor and brushing the dirt off me.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry for running into you like that. Are you alright, you looked as though you hit your head or something." It took me while before recognizing who I ran into. Once I finally figured it out, I almost double tacked.

"Sorry… Genma-san, I'm fine," He recoiled at the name, "I'm kinda tired so… I'll just head on to bed." I said smiling and walking off only to have the collar on my shirt pulled and tumbled into Genma.

"Don't worry about it, where were you going in such a hurry?" Thinking of a quick lie, I try to buy some time.

"Well, I…" Then it suddenly hit me, man I'm such an idiot, "I'm really tired and all and I don't want to fall asleep on the floor." At first it seemed as though he wasn't going to buy it, so I yawned to look very exhausted. After he released my collar I quickly, without trying to look suspicious, go to my bedroom and scan the place over a few times.

The room was how I left it; clean and organized so not like my thoughts. My mind drifted from one thought to the other in a random order with no sense of reason. Several thoughts run through my head and some of them spill out proven in the incident earlier.

Scanning my room again, my eyes drift to the bed and my mind screams to lay on it. However, no matter how tired I was, I decided to open the window and allow the cooling air to fill my senses. Autumn was definitely well on her way and soon the tress will be splashed in red, oranges, yellows and pinks.

That was another thing that took me by surprise, why did they have cherry blossom trees in this village? I can understand oaks, willows, dog woods, whatever, but what's drawing me to focus so much on the cherry blossoms? I'll never understand my mind.

Just as I was about to open my bedroom door, the knob turns and I crash into someone; again.

"Um…hi and… excuse me?" I said awkwardly. This whole day has been so awkward I don't even know how explain it.

"Hey, I know you have to be hungry especially after that long trip here. Wanna join us for dinner? I make the best food around here." Hm…I'm assuming this was Izumo, right? I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could, my stomach answered for me by letting a low growl.

I felt the heat come to cheeks almost immediately as I look toward the floor not wanting to meet his eyes. My mind quickly went through the possible ideas. _I'd love to join them for dinner, but I'm not much of people person. On the other hand, I'm hungry and I would love to eat. If I join them for dinner, I'll probably get involved in conversation and be thrown into another awkward position. If I decide not to, I can easily avoid the uncomfortable conversation and enjoy my thoughts…_

"Um… not to pressure you or anything, but uh… do you or do you not?" I broke from my musings and meet his eyes. He had soft, caring eyes and I was lost for a while in the chocolate brown color before I managed something that made no sense.

"I'm not really a people person, but I guess there's no harm in joining. On the other hand, I don't want this day to be anymore awkward then it already is." I said somewhat distantly. _Great, just great, I decide to join him for dinner and now I'm back to that awkward position once more. Smooth moves, baka, smooth moves._

"You don't have to be a 'people person' to eat, ya know." He said and I caught the hint of joke in his voice. For some reason my mind took this differently and said, _**"You do have to be a people person because you have join in conversations. It's only polite you know. He is kinda cute in a way, why not except his offer, kid?"**_

"_Did I ever want to join in the first place? I don't want to be in anymore awkward positions."_

"_**It's only awkward because you never do talk to anyone. Maybe you should at least give him a chance. I mean what's harm in doing so?"**_

"_I do talk to people thank you, it's just… it's just I can't face anyone anymore… not after my mother died anyway."_

"_**Are you still going on about that? That was in the pass, you should be over it by now! Seriously, you shouldn't even have to worry about that. Stop dwelling in the past already and answer him!" **_

"_Okay, okay, jeez, don't scold about it. You're worse than my 'mother'!" _

"I guess, not like I have anything better to do." He looked at me with at first worry and then disbelief. Despite this, I force a small smile on my features; it may not be a real smile, but it was better then none.

"Took ya long enough, I thought you were spacing out on me, kiddo." He led me down the hall and towards the table. As soon as I found a seat, I merely stared at the food like it foreign or something. Someone taps me on my shoulder and I quickly start and turn to face him.

"Didn't mean to scare you, but the food isn't poisoned, Raven, if that's the reason why you're starting at it." Wasn't this one Hayate, he seems kind. If I keep my mouth shut maybe I could avoid any conversation.

"I know it's just… I was staring off into space," _So much trying to avoid a conversation, baka. _"The food looks great, thanks Izumo-san." I said distantly and start eating. I try to ignore the few glances over in my direction while I'm eating. Suddenly, my uncle starts a conversation and I try to ignore this as well.

"So, Raven, how you've been? You should really come by more often; I do worry about you from time to time." I look in his direction and simply tilt my head slightly to the left not saying anything. "What's that look for, no one ever worried for you before or are you just trying to avoid talking because you're shy?" I knew he was only teasing me and yet I still refused to speak.

"What's wrong with her, she seems so… distant, like she never talked to anyone before, Kotetsu." Distant, I'm not that distant am I?

"I'm not sure; she's not normally like this. Are you alright Rav-chan?" I look over in his direction and give a surprised look. No one ever called me that except for my birth mother.

"Yeah, wonderful, I'm just a tad tired is all." I shake my hand dismissively and go back to eating the delicious food; never tasted anything this good in a long time.

"Well, okay then, anyway has your aim improved?" Okay, relax; you can talk so use your voice for once, baka.

"Yeah, my aim has aim has improved greatly, as well as my Genjutsu and a bit of my Ninjutsu improved, but not that much. Taijutsu, let's just say nobody's perfect and as for the sword, I suck." Hayate visibly perked up after I mentioned the sword and Izumo only looked at me puzzled, my uncle laughed his head off and Genma snickered about the Taijutsu thing.

"Huh, guess you have a talent for Genjutsu then just like me. I never was good at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu really isn't my thing. I can't help you about the sword though, but I do know someone who can." He said and I only sink into my chair.

"Great, the Chuunin Exams are just around the corner. How am I supposed to work on all that before then?"

"What about your sensei… Tsume, was it?" I simply shrug my shoulders and start poking around at my peas and mashed potatoes.

"Well, all's not lost, Raven. I think I know a few people who would be willing to help you out." I snort in disbelief and continue poking my food. I think if you could murder food, then I would have murder it ten times by now.

"No really, Hayate looks interested in your sword issue, Izumo's great at Ninjutsu, and Genma well… he's fairly well at Taijutsu."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ko?"

"I'm only saying it like is, Gen, don't get your head all jumbled… that is, if it isn't already jumbled." I chuckle a little at Genma's pouting. Suddenly, I felt the awkwardness go away and I actually felt more comfortable.

After dinner, I pull my pajamas out and head to the bathroom to take a hot shower and relax a while. I couldn't remember a time when I felt this happy and relaxed. Getting into the shower I could actually feel how tired I was and started to fall asleep in the shower. Suddenly, darkness over came me and I fell into a deep sleep not knowing I was practically drowning.

* * *

A few minutes later I wake up and start at seeing where I was. How did I get from the bathroom to the living room and why did my head hurt?

"Glad you're awake, I thought you died."

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep in the shower and were drowning."

"I… fell asleep… in the shower?"

"Pretty much, I was wondering what took you so long and went to check on you and not receiving an answer I burst in the bathroom to find a drowned rat in the shower."

"But then… how… why does my head hurt; nothing makes any sense."

"Don't worry about it, just get some rest."

"It's kinda hard to do that when people are around you, you know."

"Right, sorry, here grab a hold around my neck and I'll tuck you in I guess." I do exactly that and once placed under the covers I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_"Where am I? What's going on?" Raven asks in her sleep. All around her trees are burning down and there's thick, choarcoal-black smoke everywhere. Amidst the smoke, she sees a short boy about the age of five standing there through the smoke._

_"Who are you? Are you lost? What's your name?" The boy remains silent and beckons her to him. She follows him without question and they stop upon a hill looking over a vast graveyard. "Where are we? Why are we here?" The boy remains silent and starts walking off to the graveyard and Raven follows him. _

_When they stop, Raven sees this old burnt mansion. _'Well, this is odd.' _She thinks and the boy beckons her to the mansion. _

_Once inside she looks at everything, in what she assumes is the living room, and takes in all the burnt artifacts minus a sleek, steel sword at the far end of a corridor that snakes off from the living room. The boy walks down it and his eyes, Raven notes, are glazed over like he was in a dream. _

_Suddenly they stop and the boy points down at the stand of the sword. Raven looks where he's pointing and sees a horrific site. There, at the foot of the sword's stand, lay three dead bodies chopped up into small bits. Before Raven has time to dwell on them, the boy then points a shakey finger at the sword on the stand. She notices the blood dripping from the tip and the boy, at last, speaks saying, "Save me, help me; He's going to get me." _

_"Who's going to get you? What's your name? Why are you only one who survived?" She asks and the five year old boy vanishes and she sees the boy hiding in a closet and goes to walk towards him and realizes that she can't move. _

_Then, towering over her, is a massive shadowy figure that looks to be six foot three inches and she sees an errie smile creep onto its face. She hears bone-chilling screams and then the figure places the, now blood drenched, sword back on it's stand and leaves without a trace of him ever being there. _

_Before she can even say anything the same boy that brought her here jumps out from the closet and kneels beside his family, she assumes, and cries asking them for forgivness for his cowardice over and over again. Then, after what felt like an internity, the boy looks up at her through his suit-filled bangs and says, "Why didn't you save them? Why didn't you protect them? Why!?" At this Raven goes to say something and realizes her voice is gone as well._

_Raven doesn't even have the time to scream before the boy brings down the crimson liquid covered sword on top of her; laughing evily saying, "Vengence is mine."_

Raven wakes up and screams as loud as can before she hears hurried footsteps coming to her bedroom. The door slams open and her uncle, and his friend, Izumo come bounding in with kunai at the ready.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Kotetsu nearly shouts and looks around to find his niece huddled in a corner, shaking, with her head against her knees and hugging her knees close to her. Both of them put their kunai away and walk over to her. Kotetsu kneels down to her height and lifts her head up gently; talking note of the salt-stained cheeks.

"Raven, what happened? Why are you in the floor?" Without an answer from her, she jumps up and clings tightly to his Chuunin vest and starts to cry; drencing his vest.

It takes a few long minutes before she calms down enough to tell them, "It was awful... there was all this smoke and a boy... then.... a huge burnt down mansion and we went inside. He led me down this corridor and pointed up at a sword that was covered in blood.

"Then he pointed down and I saw... saw... his family, I guess, chopped up into small pieces. After that he vanishes and this huge shadow towers over me... and it murders his parents. Through this whole thing, I couldn't move or even scream and then... the boy comes out from the closet

"and.... brings the sword down on me screaming, 'Vengence is mine.' That's all I remember... it was awful! Who would kill his family!?" For a while Kotetsu and Izumo don't say anything playing the nightmare over in their heads. Raven is still holding tight on her uncle's vest and, although she stops crying, her shaking continues and her uncle pulls her into a strong embrace.

"It's alright Raven, it was just a nighmare. Are you going to be alright?" She wanted to say 'yes' but a soild 'no' comes out of her mouth. When Kotetsu starts to stands up she follows suit and lets hime place her down on her bed that had the sheets in a bundled mess. "Get some rest, Rav-chan, and we'll talk more in the morning." He says and him and Izumo walk out of the room with Izumo turning off the light.

She then thinks, _"That's the fifth time this month. What is with that boy and nightmare? Was it even real? Oh, Kami, why do you torture me so?" _She asks and then falls into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, there you go people, the first chapter to this story. Yes, I know on my previous account, KamizukiRaven, that I already have this story posted, but I did a complete 360 on it; for the most part. Hope you like the new "Just What I Want"**

**With pleasure,**

**ferret assassin nin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.**

**Warning: Hinted- very hinted- substance abuse, self-mutilation, and slight swearing. Rated T.**

**Summary: "What's that?" "What's what?" "Those… marks; what are those marks?" "Oh, these? They're nothing; old things- from training." "You're not…are you?" "What!? No. Why would I?" "Dunno. You tell me." "It's nothing; leave it." "No. What's wrong?" "Nothing. I said to just Leave. It." **

**Chapter 2: Leave It Be**

I wake up the next morning to a stream of sunlight sliding through my window. I get up and stretch, feeling how stiff I am. Not understanding why I'm so stiff, I look out the window at my reflection and start. Staring back at me is a living nightmare: Paper-pale skin, dark circles, dried sweat and grime, dull gray eyes all red and puffy, and… vivid, infra red slash marks across my arms. "Oh. I should cover these up so my uncle won't see. He'll have my neck, probably. "

Not wanting to think much about my 'line OCD', as one of my friends kindly put it, I change into my clothes for the day; trashed, rock-style jeans, black, commander boots, a tight, black tank, with a gray sweater that covers half of my hands and cuts off just above the jean line. Then I tie my headband around my waist loped sided, like a belt over my jeans, and slip my sword through the makeshift belt. To create a more dramatic effect, I twist my black, silky hair into a messy twist-top and clip on the red and blue hair extensions I bought at the Hot Topic (yes, they have a Hot Topic in Konoha in my story). 'Well, should I put on the make-up or not?' Thinking about my uncle's sanity, I decide against it and leave it be. What am I aiming for; punk goddess? (*ehm* no offense of course)

I walk out of my room and smirk broadly as I see Izumo and my uncle stare at me in shock. Apparently, they weren't expecting a punk teen to wake up this early in the morning. The thought wants to make me laugh, but I decide against it. Pulling out a chair for myself, I sit right between my uncle and his friend. I wait for them to rail me for wearing something so 'expressive', as my stepmother supplied, but they didn't do anything. 'Weird, well, not all people are like her. I wonder what they are thinking though.'

"So…," Kotetsu starts hesitantly. "Did you sleep well, Rav?" Well, at least he didn't add the suffix this time. What has him so shaken this morning? It's not what I'm wearing, is it? Maybe I should have chosen something less 'expressive'. I wonder what kind of impression I just made on them.

"Sure." I don't offer much more information such as that dream I had last night. Why bother bringing up a topic that they never knew, much less, saw happen? Apparently, this wasn't the case since Izumo brings up the topic as if he could read my mind.

"Are you sure you slept okay? I mean, you were really shaken up last night from the… nightmare. It's nothing to be, uh, embarrassed about; especially considering how… graphic it was." God, what is with them? Why are they acting like they're walking on egg shells around me? It's making me really ticked right now.

I search for a plausible answer and find only one that might work if I can pull it off right. "Yeah, I slept fine. Considering what happened in it," I say and they both straighten just a tad. They share a meaningful glance at each other and I pretend to not notice the gesture. 'I wonder what'll happen next.'

"Considering? Is the nightmare usually worse then that?" Kotetsu asks curiously with a slight hint of seriousness in his tone when really meaning to be light and conversational. I only sigh in response at the question. 'Great, I rallied the 'psychologist' and 'protector' in him. Why did I even bother to slip that piece of information?' My uncle prompts me with a 'conversational', "Well?" That's what annoys me the most about family members sometimes; their ability to pry for answers and not get punched in return. Damn it!

"They're not really worse then that. In fact, that was the most graphic they ever got," I notice the look on his friend's face. "No, I'm not lying either. Why would I lie to my own uncle? Is there really any point in it?" Seriously, why lie to a psychologist when they can tell that you're lying? Plus, why would you want to lie when they really want to help you? Oh. Just so they can get off your back and leave you alone for a few minutes. That, obviously, is not the case with my uncle. When he finds out your lying, he'll keep prying for the truth or trick you into saying the truth whichever he thinks is the most amusing at the time.

"No, I guess not, good point," Izumo says and I notice him relax a little but continuing to keep his posture. 'Are they quizzing me? No, they wouldn't do that, would they?' The thought brings about a scowl and my uncle's the first to catch it before I can devoid the emotion off of my face.

"Hmm… is there something you're leaving out? I don't like to pry, of course, but seeing as to how terrible you looked last night and how bad off you look this morning, I can't help but show a little concern." Some concern if you ask me. At least they're bothering to try to talk about my nightmare where as my pseudo-mother didn't bring it up and refers to it as 'the result of an overactive imagination'. That phrase still ticks me off despite it being a few months ago when she had first said it.

"Well, there is just this little bit… could it mean anything if the same dream occurs repeatedly? I mean, I'm not… _crazy_ …am I? Wait, don't answer that; I really don't want to know the answer." They both look at each other with surprise and then beam at me with smiles that look suspiciously like smirks. My uncle's the first to say anything.

"What? Why do you think you're crazy? Unless, of course, you really are crazy," he couldn't say anymore then that before he broke out into a fit of laughter. I punch him on his arm and playfully glare at him before pretending to pout.

"I'm not crazy!" I try to counter in a serious tone but it only seems more like a curious question instead of a solid statement. 'I really do need to come by more often. I forgot just how fun my uncle is. If I knew he was this fun, I would have chosen to live with him instead of with that crazy bitch of a woman called my stepmother (sorry, had to add a bit more effect to it).

"Then there you go, you're not 'crazy', just misunderstood and confused like all teens." At this I look to him and send a half-hearted glare at him. I can't keep the glare because the laughter comes back in full throttle and forces me to double over.

Once we all manage to get our laughter under control, Uncle Kotetsu goes back into the conversation, but with a much lighter air this time.

"Alright, now that that's settled, how often does the nightmare occur and do the same events in it repeat or overlap?" I actually have to think on the question for a while before I could respond. 'Do they repeat or overlap? Maybe they do a little bit of both? How often do they usually occur then; once, twice, or three times a week… possibly more?'

"Well… I guess they occur about… four times a week or when I'm really upset about something? I think they both overlap and repeat or maybe they repeatedly overlap? I think they actually repeat so often that they seem to overlap; it's really confusing. Do I have to actually answer that question?" I wasn't trying to get out of having to answer the question, so I hope that it didn't seem as though I am doing that.

"I'm not sure what it could mean, but it can't be something good if the nightmare's repeatedly overlapping. I do, however, know that the way it leaves you after waking up from it isn't good for both your mental and physical health," Uncle Kotetsu responds matter-of-factly. I'm afraid of what he would say next. "You're not suffering from memory relapses or black outs are you?"

"I don't know! If I knew, why would I be worried to begin with!?" Just then a thought comes to me that my actual mom told me: _"My dear, your grandmother's mother, grandmother, and I have all experienced occurrences like these and there's only one explanation: We're psychics, hone; actual psychics. _At the time, I didn't want to accept the fact that I am indeed psychic and decided to just ignore any 'out-of-ordinary experiences' that I have as I have started to dub them. Eventually, it got to a point where I couldn't ignore them and I just had to learn to deal with it.

By the time I went to seek advice, however, my mom left for the mission to Oto and never came back. The thought made me want to cry, but I suddenly remember where I am and decide against it. 'Ignore the thought, ignore the thought, just ignore it, ignore…' I silently chant to myself. Unknowing to me, I was saying it aloud since Izumo and Uncle Kotetsu start to look at me in confusion.

"Ignore what, Rav? What's it that you're trying to ignore?" Izumo asks this and I stop chanting to myself long enough to give him a blank stare. He must have realized that it wasn't anything relevant to the present conversation because he didn't bother asking the question again. I'm glad he didn't. I mean, what would they think if I actually said I'm psychic? They'd probably think I really am crazy then.

The conversation continues on for sometime until I glance at the clock and announce that I have to meet my team for training in thirty minutes. They both say the usual be careful and stay out of trouble so I just salute in return and walk out the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I reach the gates to Training Ground 15, I remember that I completely forgot to put on my original training garb. At this I stop and decide whether or not to go back and finally end up deciding against it. Besides, it's just practical theory today we're working on and some teamwork themes. I'm not all to concern with sparring matches and weapons.

I finally reach the middle of the clearing and sit right dab in the center of it. Anytime now my teammates will be here followed by my sensei and we'll get started. I'm usually the first there then Senji accompanied by Gary, and, about twenty minutes later, sensei comes along. In the meantime, I think I'll just sit here and meditate for a while or so until they get here. With that in mind, I lay back and get comfortable before taking in a deep breath and then releasing it slowly. I repeat this for a few moments before moving on to relaxing my body by tensing and then releasing. After a few minutes I start to sense Senji and Gary, but I choose to just lay here for a few more moments and fall into a light nap. With the morning sun beating a warm ray of light on me and a gentle breeze kicking up I really do end up falling asleep.

"Oi, Gary, c'mere! Someone's enjoying herself. Oi, Raven-chan, wake up, sensei's gonna kill us in training if you don't!" I listen to Senji's voice and mentally roll my eyes. There was no way in hell I would be getting up anytime soon. Then I sense Gary walking over to my sleeping form and feel him kicking my side.

"Hey, Rav, you up? Get up, you lazy girl, get up before sensei gets here!" Gary can be really annoying when he wants to. A trait that really agitates me and he knows it does. 'Looks like I have no choice but _to _"get up" and get moving. Ugh.' I sigh in annoyance before opening my eyes and sitting up. Looking around, I notice Senji crouching on my left while Gary sitting down with one leg held tight against his chest and the other stretched out.

"Can't you guys let a woman get her sleep every now and then?"

"No." They say in ursion and then Senji was about to say something but sensei interrupted him.

"Okay, everyone here? Good. I want to go over a few rules before we start training today." He's always blunt and too the point, which I'm thankful for, but Senji would rather have Tsume-sensei beat around the bush; crazy teammate of mine. Despite wanting to voice our opinions, we just say, 'hai' in ursion before sensei continues. The sooner this is said and done, the sooner we get to swim in the river and head home.

"First, the maximum amount of chakra you can use today is a third," we all started to protest but sensei just ignored us. "Second, you can only choose two weapons a piece. Third, you have to work together in a team and distribute your jobs evenly. Last, you have to, no matter what, stay within a twenty mile radius and you cannot leave that radius for any reason unless I call you out. If you break any of these rules, you are disqualified as a team. Understand?" I raise my hand and sensei looks over to me.

"Uhm… when you said two weapons a piece, did you mean like your own or can you borrow from your teammates," I ask.

Tsume-sensei looks like he's actually thinking before answering me. Normally, he just says the first thing that comes to mind so we can get started early; he hates staying over three pm for training like Senji, Gary, and I which makes him the perfect sensei.

"Whatever you think is best. Don't forget, this is a teamwork thing, so yes, you can if want to." I nod my head and a huge bucket of relief falls over me. I guess it doesn't matter that I didn't bring any other weapons, besides my sword, with me today.

When sensei dismisses us for the exercise, we all head over to the nearest clearing inside the radius sensei showed us. Despite our limited knowledge of the radius around the training ground, we will still beat sensei's teamwork test.

"So, now what?" I ask Senji and Gary curiously. They both look at me like I had hit my head earlier today which makes me sigh. "Well….?" Senji is the coach on our team for his ability to strategize in any given situation so I expected him to say something at least. Gary, on the other hand, is the defender with his uncanny strength and agility. While me, I'm the tracker due to my control of chakra and senses.

"Hello, earth to Senji! Do you have a plan!?" Gary asks in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Tsch, it's not like sensei said what we were supposed to do. I mean, is this a survival thing or just a sparring match? The two make a big difference in a strategy," Senji responds coolly. Now that I think about it, what are we supposed to do? Did sensei say what we were supposed to do? We all start thinking trying to decipher what Tsume-sensei wanted us to really do. '_Sensei said, "…chose two weapons a piece…work in a team…distribute your jobs…stay in a twenty mile radius… can't come out until I call you out…" So, was there something more to it then that? What was that saying again? Look underneath the underneath, through the lies, and stay on guard' Oh! I think I got it now!' _

"Hey guys, we're supposed to find sensei and work as a team to defeat him and in the meanwhile, defend ourselves against any kind of attacks! It's a survival test!" Then we all smile wickedly before Senji starts up a plan to take down sensei. When everything is set up we split and go about our own ways; for now. Hehe… we got this thing in the bag!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Going To Tsume**

Huh, I wonder what those brats are getting up to. They usually attack me straight away; act first, ask later. Then again, they're not academy graduates anymore, are they? Heh, I remember when Raven jumped from out of no where and attempted to tackle me while the other two tried to get the scrolls from me which resulted in me tying them all up which made them start fighting with each other. Shame they didn't realize the whole point was teamwork to begin with. I know I stress teamwork on them a lot, and they're probably sick of it by now, but it does good to teach it early on before they become chuunin and end up getting killed due to lack of teamwork skills. Well, I guess I should start looking for the brats. I think five minutes is a good head start for them. Having that said, Tsume takes to the trees and starts skimming the forest for any signs of movement.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Raven's PoV again)**

I walk through a meadow in the dense forest and begin to wonder where sensei is. Before my thoughts start to wonder, however, I shake out of them and scan the area to find the perfect spot for the trap. The plan Senji made is fool-proof; Gary, having the most stamina on our team, is to incise sensei and lead him here to this trap I'm making while Senji, due to him being the only one on our team that can summon gray rats, is following sensei's every move and sending two rats every fifteen minutes to Gary and I so we can stay informed of how close he is to us, his chakra levels, ect, ect. "Heh, we're gonna win this one sensei!"

"Oh? Are you sure, Raven?" I jump and turn around before stumbling back a few steps and landing flat on my arse. _'Damn it.'_

"Sensei! Where… where… where did you come from!?"

"Ah, now if I told you that, I wouldn't be a good Jounin, would I?" Before I could respond, however, we get into a taijutsu fight that goes on for what seems like forever. I notice my chakra declining rather rapidly and try to steady the flow and focus on the match between sensei and I. Man, I never knew he was this fast! To use my sword or not... I'm not sure. Hm, maybe I should use my sword, but then that would put me a disadvantage because I'm not really quick on my feet like I should be. Plus, I only know so many tricks and sensei will figure them out fast and I'll be doomed. I think I'll chance it then and hope for the best.

As I use a substitution jutsu sensei gives me the questioning look as if saying, 'The Hell'. Heh, I got 'im now, but the fight's not over yet. Having put a few good yards between me and him I smirk and draw the sword from its sheath before gathering up all of my chakra and pushing it through the blade. This technique will let me cut through anything and I can just as easily pull it back as needed. I don't waste chakra and yet I still use it; it's fool proof. Focusing back on the battle, sensei shakes off his surprise and follows up my attack by throwing a water jutsu at me. I easily dodge it and start to go through the correct movements for the dance of leaves just like the books taught me. This is a really good technique since it's actually from the country of grass and not fully known. I came by it just by pestering my dad when he was teaching me new techniques with the blade.

Sensei seems taken off guard as I move left, then right, flip back, move right, move left, flip back and continue before reaching my baffled sensei and sheathing my sword to go straight into his ultimate weak spot; his left knee. I wonder what happened to Gary, though. I thought he was supposed to keep sensei occupied for Senji and me? Oh well, now, to release the trap! I flash through some hand seals while sensei gets back up and then shunshin away to safety just as the traps go off. I laugh my ass off as I watch sensei dodge, kick, scream, curse, and curse some more. Shame I didn't add my kick ass chakra into the trap, but Senji said it was better to have a full supply of chakra for this exercise. Wonder why that could be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Senji**

'Damn it! Where's Gary? The plan can't work without him!' Calling back a few of his summons, he asks one to relay info as where Gary and Tsume-teme is.

"We lost track of him when he dispelled the genjutsu you set up. By the time three of our men found him, he was in battle with Raven and Gary was no where to be found," the oldest looking one of the rats says. All Senji can manage at this point is a tried sigh as he tries to reform a more workable plan. Looking back down at his summons, the old fart starts to say something.

"Uhm…group 3 of Ren's squad just now supplied that Raven has managed to get Tsume caught in the trap and is heading to the nearest vantage point as we speak." At this, Senji gets back up from his squatting position, runs a hand through his hair, and sigh in what seems like relief. 'Maybe the plan isn't ruined; yet.'

"What's her current status, Juno?" He asks the youngest and of the group receiving a squeak of surprise in return. The rest of the group turns to look at the 'newbie' of the summons.

"Uhm….err….she is in good health, but her chakra seems close to being depleted, and she is unharmed and is now heading in this direction." Ignoring Juno's hesitation, Senji takes a few moments to formulate another plan.

"What about Gary? What's his status? Good, bad, okay?" He prompts the now terrified rat.

"He's okay, just trapped in the ground… Raven's already working on healing any major wounds… and now they are both attempting to break the genjutsu Tsume placed on the halfway point."

"Tsume-sensei?"

"The same as Raven except he has minor cuts and is now resting in a nearby clearing," the rat says in one breath and waits for his master's response.

"Very well; I want you, Grimes, and Gramps to shadow sensei while I meet up with Raven and Gary. As for the rest of you, good work; dismissed." With this, all previous summons minus the three in front of Senji, poof away. Without a second glance at the remaining summons, Senji turns and darts in the direction of Gary and Raven hoping sensei needed more rest than his teammates did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Raven and Gary~**

"Rav, what are you doing? Shouldn't we stay here and wait for Senji?" The teen simply says, "No, **he's** close by. We need to get going before he recovers."

"What 'bout the previous plan?" He asks as they both jump into the nearest tree and steadily make their way to their base camp hoping to find Senji.

"As far as I see it, it's dismissed. We need to meet up with Sen-kun to work on a new strategy to take down sensei. My trap and your fight didn't quite get sensei's chakra down low enough like we wanted it too." Gary manages a small 'Oh' and nothing more is said between the teens.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~~~~~Fast Forward~~~~~**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sometime after Survival Test**

"Congratulations. You all have passed my survival test." This confused the genin.

"But… didn't we already pass your test to be your genin squad, sensei? I mean the one you gave us the day after we met you?" At Raven's question and confused look, Tsume couldn't help but break out into a smile. Senji and Gary are just as confused as their female teammate, but they didn't voice the exact question Rav just asked for fear of being berated.

"Well, yeah, you did." At all three of his students puzzled faces he sighs and elaborates, "I noticed your teamwork becoming a bit sloppy and thought that I needed to redo the test so you can get back to working as a team again. Also, repetition doesn't hurt when it comes to skills that need to be enforced and taught. I also did it because you were all being brats." The genin all wear an expression between 'oh, duh' and 'bastard' on their faces. Tsume smiles even wider at this, but then frowns remembering that he had to teach teamwork so the innocent children can become skilled killers and kill in synch. This thought dampens his mood and Senji asks if something is wrong. "No." The short and sharp reply keeps them from asking anymore questions. Obviously, they said or did something to upset their sensei; but what?

Not long after that, their sensei forces a happy smile, tells them they all did a good job, and dismisses them early so they will be well rested for tomorrow's possible C-ranked mission. At this, his squad all pester him to tell them what it was, but he refuses and the defeated genin leave, going in the direction of Raven's house. 'At least they have a long way to go before they have to kill an enemy. I'm glad they didn't grow up during the war. This must be how the academy teachers feel when their ex-students graduate from the academy. I'm in serious need of a drink.' With this remaining thought, Tsume-sensei leaves reminding himself that his laundry and bills needed to be tended to first. "Shit."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Team 12 (Third Person Limited)**

The genin squad walks through the winding and ever growing streets of Konoha as they head to Konoha's Greenery Square. Upon reaching their destination, they all sit under the willow tree overlooking a coy pond. As Senji leans against the willow's trunk, he couldn't help but ask, "I wonder what has sensei so worked up today."

"Dunno. Whatever it is, it must be affecting his ability to think straight. He lost to us, again, for like, the sixth time this week!" Raven responds making the trio laugh in response.

"Seriously, though, sensei is never so sharp and…well, angry," Gary interjects making the trio now mull over the fact that their gentle and kind sensei turned into a real bastard for a split second. Just then, Raven remembers her uncle saying, "Everyone has a dark side and they're either fooling themselves or lying if they think that they don't." Again, she didn't realize that she had spoken out loud.

"Yeah, that's right, Rav." Both Senji and Gary say before returning to their own minds with a comfortable silence falling over them. A few hours pass by before Senji mentions something about his mother needing him and Gary asking Raven if she wanted him to walk her home. "Uhm…sure." His face lights up causing Raven to smile warmly in return.

On the way back to her uncle's, Raven suddenly remembers that she wasn't living with her parents anymore, but her over-protective uncle who may think he's her boyfriend. "Uh… on second thought, I think I'll walk the rest of the way home, 'k Gary? Thanks anyway."

"Ooh, yeah, sure…no problem." Leaving Gary behind, she jogs the rest of the way to her stationary home at her uncle's place making it there in record time. Knocking on the door, the familiar voice of Kotetsu grumbling and swearing under his breath, made a full hearted smile come to her face.

"What the hell is it? If it's 'bout that flower pot thing, I had nothing to do with it."

"It's me."

"Who's me?"

"Raven."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Rav, c'mon in; dinner's ready."

"Alright cool."

The quick exchange said plenty of unspoken words that made a smile come to her uncle's face. Raven's finally opening up to him. It's been so long since she actually smiled for real. Meaning, her step-mother's plan is actually working; get Raven back to her original self before she's consumed by her mask forever. At his niece's confused look, he just smiles even wider and tells her to help set the table for dinner; ignoring her complaining. Maybe, just maybe, he could finally find out more about her and her 'extra-curricular activities' that Genma presented to him the other night.

Not too long after Raven finished setting the table was dinner ready. Before she sat down at the table, however, she said she needed to take care of something in her room first. Letting her go, Kotetsu confides in Izumo about what Genma mentioned to him sometime last night when she fell asleep. When Raven comes back and sits down at the table, she hears the last bit of conversation between her uncle and his friend.

"…So, Gen told you this sometime last night?" She hears Izumo ask in a whisper.

"Yeah; should we be concerned then," her uncle asks in a whisper as well.

"I don't think so; maybe it's not what we think. Y'know how Gen can get overexcited sometimes."

"Yeah, I should hope so. Wonder if she could be doing whatever it is due to the nightmares?

"Dunno; I hope she isn't. I mean, think about it; depending on when the nightmares started and how long she's had 'em, she been doing this."

"This is not good… I hope it's not what we assume." Kotetsu finishes before sitting down at the table and smiling at Rav's confused look.

Meanwhile, Raven is trying to figure out what the conversation is about. 'Oh kami, did they find out 'bout my "line obsession"? Did Gen-san see me take the knife and skewer before I could hide them? I wouldn't put it past him; I mean he's a jounin after all. Wait, I'm over thinking this; Gen-san wouldn't assume that. Let's see… my uncle took me out of the shower last night, but he didn't see the scars I sport from cutting otherwise he wouldn't have had to ask about it. I'm fine then, I'm just stressing over nothing. If that's the case, then, why were they whispering?'

As if sensing Raven's uneasiness, Kotetsu tries to figure out a way to open the conversation without offending or scaring his favorite and only niece away. Sure he was and is concerned about her, but if he and Izumo scare Raven off, then she would probably 1) never come back to them or 2) won't confide in them ever again. Looking to Izumo, they decide the only way to get it off and over is to be blunt and to the point. 'Tsch, easier said then done,' Kotetsu thinks and watches Raven push the food around on her plate for just a few more minutes.

"So, Rav, how was training today?" Izumo asks already knowing that Kotetsu wasn't going to say anything yet.

"Training? Well, Tsume-sensei had us do this survival test to improve our teamwork since it was sloppy and he also said it was our punishment for being brats. Then, we beat him, of course, but he doesn't give us the scrolls saying, 'there aren't any; you did all that for nothing, brats' and had a good laugh while we glared at him. Then Senji asks this question when sensei zones out only to receive a sharp 'no' and Tsume-sensei seemed really irked or angry about something. After he dismissed us, we went to the park before Senji had to go home to help his mother and Gary and I just stayed under the tree until he offered to walk me home which I turned down."

"Why," Kotetsu begins, "did you turn him down? I thought you said you had a crush on him?"

"No. I never said that; I just said that he and I are good friends."

"As for Senji?"

"What 'bout him?"

"Don't you like him?"

"No. As a friend and teammate and the same goes for Gary. Why are you asking me these things?" To say that Raven's starting to get suspicious is an understatement; she's to the point where her full guard's up. Izumo inserts his two cents about the teamwork issue.

"He said that your teamwork was sloppy?" At Raven's 'uh, duh' look Izumo hurriedly asks the next question. "Well, why would that be? I thought you said your team would have a chance in the Chuunin Exams this year?"

"Well, why would that be? Hm, let's see… we were arguing over a stupid thing and it caused us to hate each other for a while. The teme-,"

"Language." Kotetsu and Izumo say in ursion.

"Sensei noticed and decided to try to help us solve the issue only having each of us- Gary, Senji, and I- to fight with each other again. Since we didn't really hear the lecture he gave us and we started to give him a really hard time he said 'meet me sometime next week when this issue between you three is over. Don't be late or slack off or even skip or I will hand out severe punishment.' Then he started 'bout some dumb stuff like 'without teamwork, you can die on a mission and as a team you have to be willing to solve any issues or ignore them and help each other out. Period.'"

"…and you should listen the first time," her uncle scolded. The majority of the rest of dinner was spent in silence until Izumo brought out dessert: Apple Cream and Butterscotch Pie. When Raven got to the point where the pie reached her mouth, Kotetsu, in a rush, said, "Raven, have you been cutting?"

Choking on the piece of pie now in her mouth, she practically shouts, "No! What in Kami-sama's holy name would ever give you that ridiculous idea!?"

"Okay, sorry! Pull up you sleeves real quick." Kotetsu says holding his hands in a surrending gesture to the now pissed teen. He was too caught up trying to see her reaction to even mention: Language.

"What!? Why!?"

"If you're not cutting, then why are you so defensive?"

"Because you are accusing me of something that I would never do! How am I supposed to act!?"

"Would you really not ever cut or purposely hurt yourself?" This time Izumo asks. Better to get this thing done and over with...or not.

"What? No. Never. Here, I'm not cutting, see?" Pulling up her sleeves, both Kotetsu and Izumo scan her arms and see very faint white marks but no recent red or blotchy marks of any kind.

"Turn your arms over, please?" Izumo asks kindly trying to get the now angry teen to calm down. Complying, they see just the lightest tint of a red line leading from the top of her wrist, to…"Take your gloves off?" To the end of her left middle finger. 'She's cutting…that proves it right there. I can't believe she's actually cutting…why? Why would she do this to herself?' A very concerned uncle asks over and over again in his head.

"What? These marks, I can reassure you, are old-things from training and stuff of the sort. The most recent one that you're looking at, uncle, is where a kunai recently grazed my hand before I could defend myself."

"No, please Rav, don't lie to us. Are you cutting?" Kotetsu asks in a pleading tone. Sighing in defeat, the teen pulls the sleeves back down and replaces the gloves on her hands.

"If I said yes, would you be mad at me? Don't lie, please?" Taking note of the tone and volume of Raven's voice, they know she's telling the truth and, by the look on her face, she's close to tears and is extremely vulnerable.

"No. We wouldn't; honestly. Have you told anyone else?" Izumo asks gently.

".......no," comes the extremely quiet reply. Izumo and Kotetsu sign tiredly at her hesitant reply.

"What about your teammates? Have you told them?" Kotetsu attempts carefully wording the question.

"Yeah; they're the only ones that have known ever since we've been made an official team."

"Why didn't you tell anyone else until now?"

"They would've thought me crazy or suicidal. I'm not really hungry anymore. I think I'll just head off to bed. Night." With this said, before they could stop her, she forms a few quick hand signs and vanishes. When in her room, she locks the door and seals it shut with her chakra; a technique her father showed her when she was young. "Great… now what?" She mumbles before opening the window, climbing on the ledge, and watching the glowing stars and cherry blossoms blowing in the wind.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Well, second chap. How was it? I think a few parts don't make a lot of sense. Sorry for the lateness, but writer's block been plaguing me for quite some time. Anyway, please review. I'm not sure if I'll continue or not. The more good reviews for the story and less flames, the better I feel and the more I want to write. **

**As for those who reviewed, thanks! You know who you are. ^^**

**In honest truth, I've been really depressed as well. I've recently been thinking that I suck at writing and have been working at only half of my standards. I still feel like this story and a few others of mine aren't up to my standards. Oh, I'm also looking for betas as well. **

**Thanks and Review please,**

**ferret-nin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just What I Want**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I have finally accepted that. However, this means I get to do what I want with the characters! Yay! :D**

**Warning: Self-injury, some angst, minor cursing**

**Summary: Raven and her team take on a C-Rank mission but things go horribly wrong. Will make it out okay? Will there be some collateral damage? Oh, you better believe it.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know, you all probably think I died or abandoned the story. Don't worry. I'm here and sticking around. ;) In a quick overview since it's been a while: Raven, Kotetsu's niece, is sent by her step-mother to her uncle's while she goes off on a month long mission. For Raven, it was a rough start considering how awkward she felt and everything but after a while the awkwardness left her and she got comfortable. She goes to take a shower and ends up falling asleep in the shower and almost becomes a drowned rat. Later that night she has a horrific nightmare. The next morning Kotetsu and Izumo ask about her nightmare. She answers them honestly and later leaves for training. Her sensei has the team do a survival test because they were being brats and their teamwork was getting sloppy. She comes home and Izumo and Kotetsu confront her about Genma's concern—her possible cutting. She admits to cutting and excuses herself from the table. She locks her door, opens the window, and watches the stars and cherry blossoms blow in the wind.**

**Chapter 3: An Unfortunate Mission**

**Raven's POV**

When I finally leave my room it's not until seven in the morning. My uncle and Izumo aren't up so I take the time to walk around the apartment and notice a few things missing; mostly sharp objects. Figures. I sneak back into my room and close the door once more. I look around and find a few more sharp objects missing. Of course they would figure out how to get passed my chakra seal and sneak into my room like cockroaches to take away anything sharp.

I pull up my mattress and see my pocket knife safely hidden in the small hole. Ah, so they didn't manage to find out about this one. Okay, I feel a little better now. Then again, that could be because I was sleeping peacefully for once and they really didn't want to disturb me. I bet it will be gone when I get back from training. Then, I remember the possible C-rank mission we might get to go on and a true smile graces my soft features. Wonderful! I can't wait! It will certainly beat a D-rank!

I grab a shower, get dressed in my training garb—simple, black baggy cargo shorts, blue sandals, hitate tied around my waist lopsided, my sword, kunai pouch tied to my left leg, shuriken pouch on my right side, bandages wrapped around my fingers and up to my elbows as well as from the bottom of my feet to right under my knees, and a plain, white tee shirt. I pull my hair back in a simple ponytail and let a few stray strands of hair fall into my face. My fringed bangs hang just above my right eye. I look my reflection over in the mirror and smile at my appearance. Perfect. Before I leave my room, just as a precaution, I take the hidden knife and put it in my bag.

I dart into the kitchen and grab a few apples, some water, and jump out the window in the living room. They will never have to know I was here.

* * *

**Kotetsu's POV**

I yawn loudly and roll of bed to stretch. I look over my shoulder to make sure I didn't disturb Izumo. He wasn't feeling very well last night so I decided that he doesn't need to go to work. He's staying home. I walk into the bathroom and run a hand through my hair as I get ready for the day. I put on my Chuunin outfit and walk over to Izumo's still sleeping form.

"Hey, Izu," I whisper in his ear. He jerks awake, kunai at the ready. He has to blink a couple times to figure out who is standing over him.

"Damn it, Ko; you almost got yourself killed! Don't scare me like that!" I just chuckle.

"Calm down, I just wanted to wake you up so you knew that I was going to work." Izumo blinks a few more times before he jumps out of bed.

"Kami! You let me sleep in!? Why did you do that!?" He exclaims sharply, muttering a few curse words under his breath.

"You weren't feeling well last night. You needed the sleep. And, you're not working today, so forget about it." I say firmly.

"I…what? No, I have to work, Ko! You know that!" I avidly shake my head in disagreement as I pick up Izumo bridal style and lay him back down in the bed.

"What the hell!? I'm working today, Ko! Don't tuck me in! What's wrong with you!?" Izumo harshly demands as he sends a heated glare at me. The frown doesn't leave my face.

"You're overworked. You need some rest. And," I start as he begins to sit up, "you. Are. Not. Working. Today. Even if that means I have to tie you up and knock you out. Besides, I told Lady Tsunade that you will not be working today." He grinds his teeth in anger. I just cross my arms over my chest stubbornly. After a while he finally groans and mutters a 'fine' in defeat. I smile happily.

"Okay, see you when I get back!" I leave and hear him mutter something dark under his breath. He can be angry all he wants but I'm not going to let him work. In the long run, he will thank me.

* * *

**Ravens POV**

When sensei finally arrives with a mission scroll Senji, Gary, and I all beg him to read it to us. He finally relents.

"This mission is indeed a C-rank. We are to escort the Dynamo's daughter to Tea Country. There will be some risks involved, one of which is that there is a possibility we could be jumped by some low level thugs. This should be a fairly simple mission and it should be completed within the day. So, c'mon guys, let's meet our client at the front gates." Tsume-sensei says happily. We follow him.

We meet the sixteen year old girl who turns out be a spoiled snob. Sensei explains our positions; I will be on the right, Senji on the left, Gary in the back, and him in the front. Under no circumstances are we allowed to break ranks and we must stay on guard at all times. Easy enough.

Halfway through the woods I start to get bored. I try to start a conversation with the girl but she pulls the wooden shades down. Fine, be that way, bitch.

"Hey, Senji," I start and get his attention. "Are you just as bored as I am?" He nods in the affirmative. "Well, want to—," I don't get to finish my sentence as I deflect a rather sharp butcher knife with my kunai. Suddenly I'm not bored anymore.

I center myself and focus my chakra to the surrounding area. There they are; it's an ambush—three men on my side, one man on Senji's side, and five in front of sensei on up the road. "Stop," I shout and the carriage comes to a halt. Sensei turns around sharply to ask what's wrong but I don't have time to respond as the men come out of hiding. The girl screams and I start to fight off the three guys with the help of Gary. Senji is in his own battle and sensei is trying to clear the road up ahead.

He throws a protective jutsu around the carriage and throws one of his water jutsu at the five men in front of him. Closely followed by his water jutsu is a lightening jutsu. The five guys get turned into crispy corpses. I blanch. He jumps to help Senji fight off the clear leader of the ambush.

"Are you guys alright," he shouts over his shoulder to Gary and me. I manage to slice the side of one guy and stab another one in the femoral artery of his leg. He quickly bleeds out and dies but not before he manages to get a good slice on my left side. I nearly hurl at all the blood.

"Yeah," I say in a tight voice as I use my sword to block yet another guy's heavy cleaver. I force some chakra into my sword and tilt it upward before I slice through the guy. He drops to the ground in pain. Gary uses a fire jutsu to scare the other guy. Sensei manages to knock out the last guy. We tie all nine of the thugs up against a tree; even the dead ones. All three of us are panting heavily. Sensei drops the protective jutsu.

"Are you three alright?" Shakily, we all nod our heads. Sensei then proceeds to check us over and he bandages up Senji's burnt hand—apparently Senji hasn't perfected his jutsu and his hand slipped in the way—cleans and wraps up my right ankle and my left side and heals the nasty cut on Gary's cheek. He sighs tiredly and straightens up. "I'm sorry guys. I wasn't expecting an ambush," he apologizes to us and Gary and Senji accept it. I remain silent. Tsume-sensei looks over at me in worry.

"Raven, are you okay? You're the only one who hasn't said anything." I shake out of my daze. I never had to kill anyone before…

"Uhm, yeah, I'm fine," I offer in as much of a firm voice as I can muster. My hands are shaking badly. "Did I…did I kill that one guy?" I say after a while. Sensei kneels down to my height.

"No, you didn't. You severely injured him, though. C'mon, let's get moving." We move again and as I go back to flanking the right I can't help but notice the silent tears falling down the girl's face. I know sensei is lying. It was evident on his face.

"Are you…are you okay?" The girl quickly snaps her head in my direction and gives me a nasty glare.

"No, I'm not. Leave me alone." I don't say anything else.

We finally reach the Tea Country and safely deliver the daughter to the mayor. He pays us and we head back home. The sun starts to set and as we walk in silence I can't help but wonder if I messed up somewhere. Was there a way I could have defeated that guy without killing him? Was I right to kill him?

Sensei congratulates us in having successfully completed our first C-ranked mission before he says to meet him back at the training ground tomorrow by eleven o'clock sharp. I don't feel very successful. I start to limp home but Senji playfully pushes me into the river.

"Oi, what the hell was that about?" I shout and cross my arms over my chest playfully as I bob up and down in the water; my trauma from our fight momentarily forgotten.

"Oh, just because I can…." Senji offers and I growl. Gary doesn't say or do anything; instead, he just snickers. I climb out of the water and count to three before I chase after my two annoying teammates.

By the time I get home I'm soaking wet and I have some mud on my training garb. Uncle Kotetsu laughs upon seeing me and tells me to get a shower and get ready for dinner. He acts as though nothing has happened in the last twenty four hours. I silently thank him.

I have a feeling they both noticed my slight limp and the bandages. Shit. Under the hot spray of the shower I replay the events of that afternoon's mission. I killed another human being. I killed…I shake my head to clear it and turn off the shower. No, I read about this in our textbooks at the academy. I knew the risks of being a shinobi—I will have to kill someone eventually. I will not freak out over this.

As I sit down at the table I notice the nervous looks Kotetsu and Izumo have. I try to ignore their looks and dig in to the mashed potatoes, chicken, corn, and green beans. An awkward silence settles around us but I don't make any attempts to break it. Suddenly, the image of the guy's femoral artery bleeding pops into my head and I nearly lose what little I ate.

"You're awfully quiet, Rav. Something wrong?" Kotestu asks curiously. I shake my head and force another bite of mashed potatoes down my throat. The food suddenly doesn't taste as good as it did before.

"Nothing to talk about," I say shortly and hope that they will just leave it at that. Of course, they don't.

"Nothing to talk about? What about training today?" At the mention of training I lose my appetite altogether.

"We got a mission today; a C-rank." Both of their eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Really? I bet that beat all of those D-ranks, right?" Izumo says happily.

"Definitely," I offer in return although I'm not very enthusiastic about it. I'd prefer weeding some old person's garden over watching someone die in front me—enemy or not. Something must have shown on my face because Kotetsu frowns.

"Okay, Raven, what happened?" His tone is gentle but firm. I swallow painfully.

"Well, we got a C-rank; it was an escort mission. We had to take the dynamo's daughter to the Tea Country. We got halfway there and…well, we were ambushed." I hear their sharp intakes of breath. I sighing tiredly, I push my still half-full plate away from me and plow on. "Anyway, there were nine of them. Five of them were way up ahead of us blocking the road. Sensei took them on. He used some kind of water jutsu and then threw lightning behind it; he fried them." I briefly look up and see the pained expressions on their faces. I continue on anyway.

"He came back to help Gary, Senji, and I. Gary was well into his fight with one of the thugs, Senji had the clear leader, I had the other two. I…I killed one, maybe b-both. Sensei says I didn't but I could tell he was lying—besides, I watched one bleed out. Another guy I sliced up the middle; I don't think I killed him though. I twisted my ankle in the process and that other guy I stabbed in the femoral artery. Right as he was going down, he slashed up my left side. Hints the bandages you currently see and my heavy limp.

"After it was all over, we tied them all up and sensei asked if we were okay. I think Senji and Gary didn't see me kill that guy, even though Gary was fighting beside me. We all said 'we're fine' and sensei bandaged us up, apologizing for not having realized that there was a possible chance of being ambushed by actual ninja, not thugs. It's not his fault—it said nothing about it in the mission scroll. I didn't talk a lot. I guess I was in shock. Can I be excused? Please?" The two friends look at each other in concern but Kotetsu lets me go. "Thanks." I retreat to my room and promptly fall to sleep; or try to.

* * *

**Kotetsu's POV**

After Raven goes to her room and I help Izumo clean up dinner we sit back down at the table. If I wasn't already worried about my favorite and only niece, I certainly am now. Izumo and I don't say anything for a long time. Oh Kami, why did Raven have to go through that? She's barely even thirteen! She's still just a child! Izumo lays a comforting hand on my arm. I look into his sympathetic, chocolate brown eyes.

"Why, Izu, why?" I finally spit out bitterly.

"I don't know," he says quietly.

"First her mom, then the nightmare, and now this. No child should have to go through that. Who the hell would give genin a higher ranking C mission, anyway!?" I slam my fist on the table angrily.

"I'm sure the mission request was filed wrong; the dynamo probably didn't want to give up so much of his precious money to file it correctly." He shakes his head sadly. "Don't worry, Ko, I'm sure she's going to be alright." I just lay my head on my arms and groan tiredly. Someone knocks on our door. "I'll get it," Izumo quickly says. I hear him open the door and invite the person in. Upon hearing the surprise in Izu's voice, I lift my head up and see what must Raven's sensei in the hallway. I quickly get up and shake hands with the Jonin.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late," he starts but we both wave him off carelessly. "Is Raven here?"

"Yeah, but she's in her room asleep," I say. "Would you like something to drink? Tea maybe?"

"Sure, that would be wonderful, thank you." He sits down at the table and, once the tea is finished, I sit down at the table myself. He pours himself a cup and sighs tiredly.

"So, what do we owe the pleasure of finally meeting you?" I force humor into my voice. The man smiles tiredly.

"I wish it was on better terms. I'm worried about Raven. Has she told you two about the mission today?" We both nod in response.

"Yeah, from what we hear it was pretty bad," I offer and Tsume-sensei nods grimly.

"I know she killed one of the thugs that ambushed us. How is she doing? She looked really shaken up about the entire event." Izumo and I see the worry her sensei's face.

"She seems to be fairly okay. Granted she hardly talked and barely ate anything at dinner, but I wouldn't have much of an appetite either after a mission like that," Izumo says and Tsume seems to visibly cheer up.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I didn't think my kids were ready to take on a C-rank, but I gave them the benefit of the doubt and took the mission. Again, I just want to apologize."

"It's okay," I quickly say to comfort the distraught teacher. "You can't blame yourself. Izumo and I agree that your client probably filed the mission wrong to save a buck or two. You couldn't have known." He nods and excuses himself.

"Thank you for your time and if there is anything I can do to possibly help her, don't hesitate to ask me." We say good-bye and I escort him out the door. I look at Izumo tiredly and he just smiles sadly.

* * *

**AN: Look at me! Two updates for two stories in one week! I'm awesome! I was thinking about continuing it on but then I thought, nah, it's long enough. Besides, I can use those next ideas for the next chapter. ^^ I'm just warning you right now, I am about to have a week long break from my online classes next week and I will work on several of my stories that one free week however, I do not know how much work I'll have to do in my English 101 course this next set of eight weeks. So, try not to hassle me for updates but if you really want to, you can. I know several of my reviewers and readers and favoriters and alerters have been more than patient and for that I thank you! **

**So! Now that that's out of the way, review and tell me what you think of this chapter if, since I never go off of a plotline, I'm always open to suggestions! ^^ Oh, I almost forgot, I hope that fight scene I wrote out was okay. I'm not very great at writing fight scenes. Oh! If any of you guys want to see any parings in this story then feel free to tell me! ^^ Okay, I think that's all. Hm…oh! For anyone of my old favoriters or reviewers or alerters that come back and review this story, thank you! ^^**

**ferret nin**

**PS: I know, an update finally, right? Lol**


End file.
